The present invention relates to a sheet having a rough feel.
It also relates to the process for manufacturing the sheet and to the use of this sheet.
The Applicant was interested in particular in providing a sheet which, without being very rough or abrasive, nevertheless has a certain granular aspect that can only be sensed by touch, its surface appearing perfectly smooth to the naked eye.
Research into a certain rough feel remains, to the knowledge of the Applicant, an unexplored field in the paper industry, in thin-film plastics, in packaging or in publishing in general.
This is because, until now, research carried out in these fields had on the contrary been applied to giving a sheet softness or velvety characteristics.
Thus, in Patent FR 2 791 368, the Applicant has protected a sheet having a feel allowing a specific characteristic of the contents of a package to be recalled, in particular for packaging cosmetic products.